kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 16: The Aurum Hive
The Aurum Hive Land Battle In the Aurum Hive Boss Battle Boss Fight 1 |Row 2 title = Previous |Row 2 info = Chapter 15: Mysterious Invaders |Row 3 title = Next |Row 3 info = Chapter 17: The Aurum Brain}} Chapter 16: The Aurum Hive (16章　オーラムの驚異 16-Shō Ōramu no Kyōi, "Chapter 16: Aurum's Wonders") is the sixteenth chapter in the storyline of Kid Icarus: Uprising. With the help of Palutena, Hades, Viridi, and Pyrrhon, Pit's goal is to continue focusing on the Aurum fleet. Air Battle As Pit is pulled into space, Palutena explains that the Aurum have only been weakened from their previous battle on the Aurum Islands, bringing them to their next mission: to destroy their fleet. Dozens of Aurum Battleships start crowding the skies, though Palutena exposes their weak points in order for Pit to disable them. Hades takes the opportunity to send in hoards of Monoeyes to steal one of the battleships, and Palutena sends Pit in closer to the Aurum Hive. Viridi brings attention to the several Aurum clones of Underworld troops, expressing her disdain at the notion while Hades applauds the effort. Palutena then flies Pit down to a lower route to avoid enemy fire, though several Aurum Cruisers quickly catch up to him. Finally arriving at the Aurum Hive, Palutena informs Pit that the structure seems to lack an entrance, only allowing for one-way passage by the Aurum's own ships. As they consider alternative methods for getting inside, Hades crashes the Aurum Battleship he previously hijacked into the hive, granting Pit a makeshift entrance through the ship's burning interior. Land Battle Pit safely lands inside the Aurum Hive, and Palutena announces their next step: to shut down their power generator. However, the angel accidentally sets off an alarm system, alerting the Aurum troops of his presence. Now dealing with hoards of Aurum enemies, Pit traverses through the massive interior of the Aurum Hive. Along the way, he must avoid damage-inflicting floors, collapsing paths, fans made of lasers, an enormous tank-like vehicle, and moving walls. He then arrives at a massive, spacious room with Grind Rails, where Viridi sends in her troops to fight off the Aurum. Pit expresses surprise at this, to which the goddess of nature explains that she is not trying to help him out, but rather that she is only keeping her own interests in mind. The angel proceeds to fight off the hive's last line of defense before he finally arrives at the boss chamber. Intensity Gate A level 7.0 Intensity Gate can be found in the hallway among the doors that spawn hearts. Zodiac Chamber Past the room with the moving walls, a passageway leading downwards contains a hidden chamber. A spherical switch located above the chamber can be attacked to summon a platform, or an Aether Ring can be used to gently float inside, where Pit can obtain the Scorpio Staff. Boss Battle Upon entering the boss chamber, Pit encounters a massive, glowing object. Palutena informs him that the object floating before him is the Aurum Generator, and he comments on its blindingly bright appearance before the battle initiates. Pit will be situated on Grind Rails for the entire duration of the boss battle, rotating around the generator. The object makes no attempt to attack on its own, relying solely on the surrounding triangular drones for defense. Pyrrhon appears halfway through the battle, attempting to aid Pit in his mission—however, his fire powers only strengthen the generator, granting it additional attacks. Pyrrhon wishes him luck before flying off, leaving Pit to fight the Aurum Generator which now possesses deflective barriers, electrical orbs that appear on the Grind Rails, and fireballs. Epilogue Once the Aurum Generator has been destroyed, Palutena extracts Pit as the Aurum Hive begins to collapse. Pyrrhon watches the hive implode on itself from a distance, taking note of their next target: the Aurum Brain. Enemies Air Battle Land Battle Weapons The following is a list of weapons most commonly obtained in this chapter. *Rail Cannon *Optical Blade *Aurum Palm *Aurum Orbitars Trivia *In the English version of the script, when Aurum Cruisers are sent in to attack Pit, Palutena erroneously refers to them as Aurum Destroyers instead. *This is the only boss in Kid Icarus: Uprising to be fought on Grind Rails; as a result, dash attacks cannot be performed against the Aurum Generator. Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Story Chapter Category:Solo Mode